The Other Misfit
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Libby Archer had enough to deal with; Arguing parents, a cheating boyfriend, and community service. She didn't need a dangerous super-power thrown on top of it all.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror and scoffed "Oh god" I groaned glaring at the disgusting orange jumpsuit, I glanced down and smirked for a moment "I know" I rolled up the trousers until they reached my thighs and pulled the zipper down until my cleavage was showing "Better" I said nodding, I left the room and walked outside where the probation worker was waiting for me, I saw 6 other kids stood there too "Well this day just got better" an Irish kid said watching me, I winked at him before standing next to the shy looking kid

"This is it, it's your chance to do something positive, give something back, help people, can really make a difference to people's lives that's what community service is all about. There are people out there that think you're scum. This is your chance to prove them wrong" The probation worker said "Yeah but what if they're right?" Irish asked, I looked at him

"No offence, but I'm thinkin some people are just born criminals" he said attempting to secretly motion to the gansta boy next to him "You lookin' to get stabbed?" The kid exclaimed "See my point there?" Irish asked, a phone rang and the other slutty girl answered, I say other because I wasn't exactly an angel myself "Doesn't matter what you've done in the past..." The worker started trying to get her attention and she held the phone away from her ear for a second

"What I thought you were done?" she asked "You see my lips still moving that means I'm still talking" he replied "Yeah but you coulda been yawning or chewing" Irish said in thought, I chuckled "End the call...HANG UP!" The worker shouted, she eventually shut her phone and pocketed it "Can I move to a different group? This isnt' gonna work for me" The athletic looking one said as though he was royalty "Umm what makes yah fink that you're better than uz?" the blonde girl asked

"What is that accent?" Irish asked "Is that for real?" Athletic asked "What you tryna say somefin are yah?" she asked annoyed "That's just a noise are we supposed to understand her?" Irish asked with a hand to his ear "D'you understand that?" she asked flipping him off, I rolled my eyes as a brawl started with Irish and Gangsta boy, while the probation worker held a very annoyed Gangsta boy back Irish was putting his fists up so that he looked like a boxer, we all laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

I dipped the brush in the paint bucket before slapping it agains't the bench...how on earth was painting supposed to help people? Or us "Oh man there's paint on my cap, this is bullshit" Gary snapped while standing up, he kicked a paint can into the river before storming off, I rolled my eyes and carried on painting, I looked at Simon who was in front of me on the other side of the bench "Hi" I said, he looked up and glanced behind him as though wondering if I was actually talking to him "Yes I am talking to you, is that okay?" I asked hopefully, he seemed like a good person to speak to "I...It's fine" he replied giving me a small smile, I smiled back at him

"What about you weird kid? Don't take this the wrong way but you look like a pantie sniffer" Nathan said holding up his hands and inhaling as though he was smelling someone's knickers "I'm not a pantie sniffer. I'm not a pervert" Simon replied, Nathan put the paint brush by his dick and made it look like he was wanking off, sounded like it to "I tried to burn someone's house down" Simon caved, Nathan instantely stopped

"You are such a prick" I said shaking my head "What about you then blondie? What did you do? Suck off a police man?" he asked tilting his head, I scoffed and walked over to him "I ain't telling you anything you little dick head" I snapped standing right in front of him, he glanced from my eyes to my lips and smirked "You're a feisty little one aren't you?" he asked, I glared and went back to painting

"So what did you do?" Kelly asked him "Me? I was done for uh eatin some pick 'n mix" Nathan replied, I rolled my eyes "That's bollocks" she said, he looked at the sky "What is going on with this weather?" he asked "How did that happen?" The probation officer asked motioning to the bucket Gary had kicked over during his tantrum

"You been here five minutes, it's painting benches how'd you screw that up? You tell me because I honestly don't know" he said, I sighed and stood up, I suddenly heard a crashing noise and pieces of glass flew across the ground, I saw a huge dent in the roof of a car and it had literally caved in "What the fuck was that?" I exclaimed "That's my car" the probation worker said looking between us and the smashed up car,

Nathan laughed "Classic" he said, another one of the large snowballs landed behind him and he crapped himself "Okay so I'm a little bit freaked out" he said "What is that?" Alisha asked looking up, I looked in her line of view to see a large storm cloud coming our way, something smashed behind me causing me to fall forward on my hands "Jesus!" shouted, I looked behind me to see a dumpster bin tipped over, Simon helped me up and we backed away from it "Alright everyone inside now, move!" Te probation worker shouted, none of us hesitated and we all ran for the community centre.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally reached the community centre without being succesfully hit only to find that the doors were locked, the probation worker pulled out his keys with shaky hands and struggled to find the right one, I felt a snowball land behind me and it shook the ground so hard that I had to hold onto the wall, we were all shouting at the worker to hurry up before someone got seriously hurt

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha shouted, the worker spun around "Don't speak to me like that" he shouted back, I turned around in time to see a lightening bolt speeding towards us, I covered my head as I was thrown back into the air, a pain shot through my body for a few seconds before I landed on something hard, I moved my arms and groaned as I sat up,

the storm had completely eased and the snowballs were no longer coming down like meteors "I feel really weird" Kelly said sitting up, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "That'd be the lightening" Curtis said also sitting up "We should be dead" Simon said in confusion, I turned to him "But we're not, thank fuck" I said reasuringly, he nodded but still looked scared

"A little reasurance might be nice you know 'You're fine' or 'Looking good" Nathan said "Wanker" The worker muttered sitting up, we all turned to him "Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked, I smiled in amusement despite the situation "Apparently so" I said "Is everyone alright?" The worker asked "We could've died you dick" Alisha snapped "Are you alright?" Kelly asked him, he made a groaning noise for a moment "Maybe we should call it a day" he suggested, I nodded and we all headed for the changing rooms.

I was stood outside with Curtis, Simon and Nathan waiting for the probation worker "So can we go? Do we wait for the probation worker?" Curtis asked, I shrugged and looked around "I think there's something wrong with him, like he was having a spasm" Simon said on his phone "He was probably jus' faking it, tryna get some compensation. Cheap bastard" Nathan said getting his comment in "I don't think he was faking it" Simon told him "You'd know all about being mental" Nathan said walking up to Simon, he shook for a moment

"Wanker" he spat mocking the probation workers earlier actions "We waiting for something?" Alisha asked after leaving the changing rooms "Probation worker" I replied, she scoffed "I'm not hanging around for that dick head" she snapped before leaving, I shrugged and followed her out.

I eventually got to my house and unlocked the door before walking in "Hello? David?" I asked, he was my boyfriend and I needed to know if he was here or not, he always cheated on me and then we'd make up after he said sorry and that he wouldn't do it again and blah blah blah, point is he always does it anyway but if he does it once more I'm going to kill him

"David you home?" I asked again, I paused for a moment and heard music coming from upstairs "Oh god not again" I said pleadingly, I ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door slightly, I could see bodies writhing together and moaning sounds, a tear fell down my cheek and I bashed open the door "You dick" I said, they both looked at me in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

I recognized the girl as my sister Alex "Oh this day keeps getting better and better" I exclaimed sarcastically, she jumped out of the bed and covered herself with a sheet on the floor "You're 'ome early babe" David said in surprise and nervousness, I glared at him "Oh you're right I'm sorry do carry on" I said with an' tone, he sighed and I faced Alex "And you. You're my sister, what the fuck is it with my family and hurting me?" I asked, she stuttered "Well let me help yah speak" I spat, I jumped over the bed and grabbed her by the bare shoulders about to do some serious damage, she suddenly started screaming and I noticed steam coming from my hands that were on her shoulders,

she started shaking violently at the same time and I didn't know what to do, her whole body turned bright red and her head snapped back, a bright light shone out of her eyes and mouth before dissapearing completely, she fell to the floor and I gasped, her eyes had been burned out and she had scorch marks where my hands had been "What the fuck?" David shouted, I turned to him both upset, scared and angry "You did it again" I snapped, he started shaking with fear

"I'm sorry Babe, I swear I won't do it again" he begged, I jumped on him and put my hands on the side of his head "Too late!" I screamed, his whole body shook violently just like my sisters had before the same thing happened, I fell off him and panted, the thing had drained me and I suddenly realised what I had done, I had just murdered my sister and boyfriend "Holy shit" I whimpered covering my mouth with my hands, I felt horrible...what was I going to do now?

I poked his body but all that happend was a scorch mark appear on his stomach where I had poked him, I let a few tears fall before going downstairs and finding the fags, I took them upstairs and lit the room on fire before leaving, I watched the house burn down with both my sister and boyfriend inside and I didn't feel regret anymore, all I felt was fear, fear of what I had done, and how I had done it.

I woke up the next day in my old bed, I moved in with my mum after the whole fire ordeal and she had welcomed me in, I always reffered to mum's boyfriend as my dad, my real one never stuck around long enough to meet me so Darren took the role of my dad, but after his mum died he changed, he became verbally abusive towards my mum and she kept up with it,

I still had the necklace he gave me when I was younger, he used to say I was his sunshine, that I brightened up his day whenever he saw me, but now he was just a sad, bitter and drunk old man "Mum I'm going to my community service" I said pausing to let her know, she nodded and I left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at the community centre and as I was walking I noticed the writing on the wall 'I'm going to kill you' "What the fuck is this?" I asked as I reached them "Don't look at me cuz I didn't do it" Kelly said with a tone "I'll tell you who did it. It's that banksy prick, there's a hidden meaning like that monkey policeman with a banana in a tesco's bag" Nathan said putting a hand on Simon's shoulder

"Maybe someone wants to kill us" Simon suggested "And why would anybody want to kill uz?" Kelly asked "Right c'mon you lot let's get changed" The probation worker said coming up to us "Have you seen this? Someone's taking the piss" Curtis said "Yeah it's terrible isn't it? All this anti-social behavior" The worker replied glancing at each of us "Is he having a dig at us?" Nathan mumbled through the fag in his mouth, Alisha's phone rang again and the worker snapped

"Right that's it. All of you give me your phones no one's making any more calls today" he said "Are you allowed to take our phones?" she asked before taking a photo of him, he snatched it from her and she merely giggled, Curtis handed his over, the worker took Kelly's, Simon handed his over, and Nathan protested "I'm expecting a call from my mum" he said, the worker snatched it away from him anyway "Okay take a message" he said, the worker looked at me expectantly

"I haven't got it" I said boredly, he glared at me "Give me your phone now" he demanded, I shook my head "I seriously don't have it" I said raising my hands to show that I didn't have my phone, the worker got tired and shoved his hands into my pockets "Alright easy" I said as he was going quite rough, he pulled away and sighed in realisation that I wasn't lying "Now go get changed" he snapped, I scoffed and walked past him "Wanker" I heard Kelly mutter, I laughed and headed for the changing rooms.

I did the same with my outfit as yesterday only I put the tight belt on and I left my gloves on, I was not having a repeat of yesterday "Yeah you just relax init, take it easy" Curtis said, I looked to see him watching Alisha who was busy sunbathing "Someone's just gonna write something else on there tonight. Look they make us do these bullshit jobs and wear these bullshit orange jumpsuits, they can suck my dick" she replied pulling her sunglasses back down to their rightfull place,

I rolled my eyes and kept scrubbing the wall "You know after the storm did any of you'se lot feel dead weird?" Kelly asked, I paused and looked at her "Yeah, I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus" Nathan replied, I kicked him in the back of the leg and turned to Kelly "A little but we were hit with lightening" I pointed out, she nodded and I kept on scrubbing,

I couldn't let her know what had happened to me she would call the cops "Did something happen to yah?" she asked me again, I shook my head nervously "Did you feel weird?" she asked Simon "What you don't wanna hear about my anus?" Nathan asked, I smiled and rolled my eyes "Do you really need to ask that question?" Curtis asked annoyed,

Simon mumbled something but I didn't quite get it "What's that? Squeak up" Nathan said "Something happened to me" Simon said only louder "Are you a virgin? High five" Nathan sung, I groaned and turned to him "Shut up!" Kelly and I shouted at the same time, he rolled his eyes and got back to scrubbing "What was it?" she asked turning back to Simon

"It's nothing" he said suddenly changing his mind about telling us, Kelly suddenly stormed past me and pushed Nathan over the bucket, she walked away and I didn't know what was going on "What was that for?" he asked as she walked away, I sighed and started scrubbing again "Jesus" he said "Maybe she wouldn't have done it if you weren't such a dick" I said without looking at him, I suddenly felt someone behind me and I tensed "Oh I love it when you're snappy" he whispered, I bit my lip and he instantely went back to his own spot looking smug, cocky ass bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all on our brake and while the boys had gone straight to the mini football table I decided to get a drink, at least until I heard their conversation "Yah see there's three girls and three guys, one for each of us" Nathan said, I rolled my eyes "There was four of us" Simon pointed out, I thought back and remembered the other guy, Gary but he soon slipped from my mind

"I'm talking about getting laid, so how we gonna do this man?" Nathan asked "Do what?" Curtis asked in confusion "Divide them up, cuz I gotta tell yah, the one with all the frizzy hair I don' see me an' her getting it on" Nathan replied, Curtis chuckled "Cuz she's beautiful?" he asked "No because she'd be way too much effort, she looked seriously high maintenece man you'd have to treat her really well, pfft. But that other one..."

Nathan started clicking his fingers to remember the name "Kelly?" Simon asked "Nah you can have her I'm talkin about the blonde one" Nathan said, I realised he was talking about me and I listened intently "What Libby?" Curtis asked "Yeah her she's a gorgeous one, a bit fiesty I'll admit but that makes it all the more fun yah know what I mean?" Nathan asked,

I rolled my eyes but was actually rather flattered "Yeah and do the girls 'ave a say in this?" Curtis asked in amusement "A group of young people doing mindless shit all day, face it man it's gonna happen it always does, it's biology...or physics, one of those" Nathan said in thought, I came out of hiding "Well I learn't about sex in Biology so maybe it's that one" I suggested,

they all whipped their heads in my direction "Heya Lib you a'right?" Curtis asked, I smirked and nodded "Seems like you boys been busy" I said sarcastically "Yes we have love" Nathan replied trying to look down my shirt, I rolled my eyes and leaned forward on the table "If yah wanted to look you should've just asked" I said flirtily, they all gave me shocked looks and I winked before walking away.

I was laying on the couch and Nathan was busy rocking the fuck out of the vending machine to try an' get a free drink, it took a few more seconds before one finally popped out, thank god because the noise was doing my head in. Curtis came in with the empty buckets and Alisha watched him for a moment "When I was in sixth form you came to my school, you gave this big talk about athletics an medals an all that" she said, Curtis turned around slowly

"So I'm guessing you're not going to the olympics" Nathan said, I looked behind me to see him in a wheelchair, I smiled in amusement "Funny" Curtis replied annoyed "I heard he was dealing crack" Alisha said with a small smirk on her face "What? I wasn't dealing crack" Curtis exclaimed "No no no, the paper said it was steroids" Nathan said,I rolled my eyes "That stuff can shrivel your dick" Alisha said also laying down the blue sofa across from me

"It wasn't steroids I'm not a cheat, that stuff in the papers was bullshit" Curtis said, I could tell it was hard for him and these lot weren't making it any better "So what was it then?" I asked rolling over onto my stomach and resting my head on my arms, Curtis thought for a moment as though trying to decide if he should tell us "I got caught with a little bit a coke" he admitted "No one gets community service for posession" Alisha pointed out "Yeah if it's anyone else they'd a got a caution, I get 200 hours of community service and a 2 year ban from athletics. They said cuz of me profile they needed to send a message" he said annoyed, now I felt a bit bad for him, but only a little because he got himself into this mess

"You let yourself down" Nathan said, I knew instantely that he was gonna wind Curtis up "You let the kids down..." he started "Nathan" I said warningly "You let your parents down" he said, Curtis lunged forward and grabbed him by the front of his jumpsuit "You can't hit someone in a wheelchair" Nathan said as though it would save him, either way Curtis went back to his original spot "D'you wanna know what I got done for?" Alisha asked...I actually didn't "Not really" Nathan replied, I stood up and went to the toilet, I couldn't be bothered listening to Alisha's story in all honesty.


	6. Chapter 6

I got back in time to see Kelly fly through the front doors "What the fuck?" I asked sitting back down on the sofa "He's gonna kill uz!" she shouted while locking the doors "Nice entrance very dramatic" Nathan said clapping "The probation workers gone mental he's just attacked me" she exclaimed, we all turned to her "Somefin really weird is 'appening I'm hearing these voices in me head and it's like I can hear what people are finking" she said, I tensed...maybe that's how I had the power thingy, the storm "Okay if you can hear our thoughts then tell me what I'm thinking right now" Nathan said pointing to his head "You fink this is bullshit?" she asked

"Course I think it's bullshit you don't need to be a mind reader to know that" he said, she looked at the wheelchair for a second "Why are you in a wheelchair?" she asked worriedly "It was the storm, the strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body and now I can't feel my legs" he replied, she kicked him in the shin "What d'you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis asked not believeing any of it "He's out there an' he chased me!" she shouted, I didn't know if she was lying or not but when she said something was wrong with her too it made me a little happy to know that it wasn't just me

"Somethings happened to me too" Simon piped up, I had forgotten he was here "Did you pop your cherry? Oh well we're all very happy for yah" Nathan said once again being a prick "Earlier on when we were in the locker room, I was invisible" Simon said, my eyebrows raised and I leaned forward a little "I turned invisible" he said "So she's psychic and you can turn invisible? That seems likely" Curtis chuckled "Yeah did anyone witness this miraculous dissapearence?" Nathan asked

"You were all there" Simon said "I think we might have noticed you vanishing into thin air" Alisha said, the whole thing was winding me up now so I decided to get a drink, instead of bashing the fuck out of it though I merely kicked the bottom with my foot, a can fell down and I smiled "You two are hilarious seriously keep taking that medication" Nathan said, I opened my can and saw Kelly take hold of the wheelchair he was in "Don't go out there he will kill you!" she shouted

"Course he will cuz he's such a badass" Nathan said sarcastically "She's tellin the truth" Curtis said, we all turned to him and I took a sip of my drink "And you know this how?" Nathan asked "All this, it's already happened once, I open the door and the probation worker, he killed you..." Curtis said looking at Kelly "...You were right there an you were dead, everything froze, you were all just standing there, time went backwards" he said "What are you saying that you turn back time?" Alisha asked disbelievingly

"This just gets better by the second" Nathan said standing from the wheelchair "I'm telling you don't open that door" Curtis shouted to Nathan who had unlatched the door, he peeked outside for a minute before rushing back in "He's right, the probation workers gone mental" he said, something pounced on the door and Nathan ran forward to us, I could see the probation workers blurry form throught the door and I was scared to death.


	7. Chapter 7

The pounding continued and everytime it did we all jumped "Maybe he's on crystal meth I mean that stuff makes you crazy, my friend Chloe did it and she nearly shagged her brother. And he's really ugly" Alisha said...yeah because that's the only thing wrong with her wanting to shag her brother "The writing 'I'm going to kill you' he wrote it" Simon said "What did I say? I said there was a hidden meaning" Nathan exlcaimed, I glared at him "Or not" he added

"Did anyfing happen to you?" Kelly asked looking at Alisha "No" she replied "What about you?" Kelly asked looking at me, I sighed "Sort of" I replied shrugging "Look we should call the police" Alisha said "He took our phones, he's got all our phones" Simon said, rememberence dawned on us all "It's stopped" Curtis said, we all stayed quiet and realised that the probation worker had infact stopped, or was looking for another way in

"You dick head why did you come back here when you could've gone for help?" Alisha asked...what the fuck? "What do you know bitch?" Kelly asked "Oh fuck off you chav" Alisha said, I rolled my eyes "D'you know if you call me a chav one more time I'll kick yah so hard in the cunt yah mum'll feel it" Kelly replied staring her down "Her mum'll feel it how does that work?" Nathan asked

"He tried to kill me, I came back 'ere to warn you'se lot when I could've left yah" Kelly exclaimed, she did make a good point "I'm sick of every single one a you judgin' me you can all just fuck off" she said annoyed "Whatever I'm getting out of here" Alisha said walking the back way "Yes out the back way c'mon" Nathan said as he started running, I sighed and decided to follow.

After a few seconds Nathan went down on his ass, I looked to see he had slipped in blood "Is that blood?" Kelly asked "Oh fuck, jesus christ, fucking get it off me" Nathan exclaimed rubbing his hands on the jumpsuit to get rid of the blood, Curtis went over to the locker where it seemed to be the source of the blood, he opened it and inside was Gary all butchered up "It's Gary" Simon said "I did wonder what'd happened to him" Nathan said staring at the body in fear "He's gonna kill us" Alisha whimpered "Turn back time stop this happening" Nathan said looking at Curtis "I don't know how it works" he exclaimed "Oh that's great, that's really usefull" Nathan replied sarcastically, I rolled my eyes

"It's not his fault we can't all control it" I shouted, Nathan turned on me "And I suppose you have a super power too?" he shouted back, I glared at him but stopped when I saw what was going on behind him "I've got to have sex with you right now"Curtis said staring at Alisha while he had her arm in a death grip "What's up with him?" Nathan asked turning around "Get off me you freak!" Alisha shouted pushing him away, she tried slapping him but he grabbed her arm and snapped again "Oh you're so hot, I'm gonna own you I'm gonna shag you senseless" he said, she pulled away from him and my eyes were wide

"What did I do?" he asked in confusion "Uh you said you was gonna shag 'er" Kelly replied casually "And you were getting your chap out" Nathan added, Curtis looked down and quickly put it away "It's when you were touching her" Simon said, we all looked at Alisha and she looked down at her hands before putting one to Simon's neck, he too snapped like Curtis did "I'm so hard for you, I wanna rip your clothes off and piss on you're tits" he gritted out,

she pulled her hand away and he fell to the floor "What is happening to me?" she screamed in both fear and confusion "You sick bastard" Nathan said regarding Simon's words during the sex frenzy, it was a bit twisted to say the least, I heard a smashing noise and I looked behind me to see the probation worker had smashed his way through, I jumped back before remembering my powers, I pulled of my gloves but by then Kelly had taken him out with a bucket, he was lying on the floor motionless as we all stared at him

"What did you do?" Nathan asked "Is he dead?" Alisha asked, I crouched down next to the probation worker and looked at his head which had been smashed in "Well I'm no doctor but d'you see the way the back of his heads caved in like that?" Nathan asked both sarcastic and fearfull, the worker suddenly shot up screaming and grabbed my hand, it was the worst thing he could've done, his hand started burning and fumes were coming from it, he screamed in pain and I put another hand on his face,

soon enough the bright lights shone out of him and he had one last scream before they shut off completely, I fell down next to him in exaustion, it kept draining the energy out of me but if I hadn't done it then they would've died, I whimpered and stood up...with a lot of effort by the way "What the fuck was that?" Curtis asked in shock "That was my power" I replied pulling my gloves back on "You killed our probation worker" Alisha said, I looked at him and gasped, I had now killed 3 people in the past week, this was not a good time.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is very very bad" Nathan said with a grip on his curly hair, I covered my mouth in shock and regret "I feel sick" Alisha said gagging "She had to he would've killed uz" Kelly exclaimed coming to my defence "We should call the police, it was self defence" Curtis said "Yeah he's right cuz if we show them the dead boy in the locker then they'll do some CSI shit an figure it all out" Alisha said "But they won't believe us" I exclaimed shaking with nervousness "We'll just tell them the truth, we'll just stick to our story" Curtis replied

"And what's our story? That he can turn invisible, you can rewind time and that she can blow people up from the inside?..." Kelly asked pointing to Simon, Curtis and then me "...it doesn't matter what we tell them they'll say were lyin', they'll say that we killed 'em both, no one's gonna believe yah not anymore" she exclaimed, I sighed and looked around at everyone's scared faces "If there's no body then there's no crime, we should burry them under the fly over" Simon suggested "Yeah? How do we do that someone's gonna see us" Alisha pointed out

"No no no, we give him a little..." Nathan whistled motioning to clean up the blood "...we put them in those wheelchairs wheel them up there and if anyone sees us were just a bunch a young offenders takin some specials out for a walk in the sunshine" he finished in a panicked voice, it just might work.

We tipped the wheelchairs over into the hole we had dug up...and by we I meant them, I had been sat down with my back agains't the pillar pondering over everything "I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of my asbo" Nathan said as though trying to lighten the mood up a bit, it sort of did for me "We don't tell anyone about this yeah? About the storm or what it did to uz or anyfin" Kelly said "We're about to burry our probation worker we don't need to be drawin' any attention to ourselves" Nathan said

"I don't want anyone to know, I cannot be a freak" Alisha said still freaked out about her power "What 'bout you?" Kelly asked looking at Curtis "There's no goin' back now man, you're just as screwed as the rest of us you're black and famous you're probably more screwed" Nathan said, I rolled my eyes and played with my sun necklace "I shouldn't even be here" Curtis replied "Just then when he was touchin' yah, how were yah doin that?" Kelly asked looking at Alisha

"I don't know" she said annoyed, I sighed and looked down at my necklace "Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?" Nathan asked refering to Simon's words earlier on, Simon glanced around embarassed "Probably best to keep that kind of thing between you and your internet service provider" Nathan said embarassing him further "So hold on, all of you have some kind of 'special power', everyone can do something except me, he can do something, he can do something and I can't..." Nathan whined pointing at Simon

"...That's ridiculous look at him, how does that make any sense?" he asked "Maybe you can do something, you just don't know what it is yet" Simon said, I wondered why he was being so nice to Nathan when all he was doing was being a prick "Yeah right, what if I can't feel pain?" Nathan asked, Kelly smacked him and he gasped in pain "Did yah feel that?" she asked with a tone "Stop hitting me" he said, they all stayed quiet and went back to digging, as they were doing that I pulled off my glove, I put my palm down on the ground and it steamed for a moment, when I lifted it back up the ground was burnt to a crisp in the shape of a hand print, a tear fell down my cheek as I thought, was I ever going to be able to touch anything ever again?.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gary and my colleague Tony have both been reported missing, their family's are very worried about them, have you seen anything unusual anything at all?" the new probation worker, Sally asked, I concentrated on my hands just rubbing them together nonchalantly,

the silk felt great but I would rather be able to see my own hands for once "You saw something?" Sally asked, I snapped my head in Nathan's direction and hoped he wasn't ratting us out "A few days ago, I go into the toilets, Tony and Gary were in there, their both butt naked..." I rolled my eyes as he trailed off into a rather descriptive homosexual story about Tony and Gary

"...so I'm guessing they've both ran away to continue their ellicit homosexual affair and I ask you, in this world of intolerance and prejudice who are we to condemn them?" Nathan asked motioning to us, my eyebrows were raised in both shock and amusement, Sally said nothing but walked away with a pissed off look on her face.

I was sat on the roof lounging on one of the chairs we had up here while the others were stood by the ledge of the roof "Well I think we got away with it" Nathan suddenly said "Do you actually believe that or are you just really dumb?" Curtis asked "I actually believe that. I mean I was there I should have one of these bullshit powers" Nathan whined

"You can 'ave mine, you wanna know what people are finkin about you?" Kelly asked "Not so much, no I want something good, you know from the A-list, like Libby's power" he replied turning to me for a split second, I scoffed and stormed back inside.

I looked in the mirror and wiped a few sneaky tears away before sniffling, I didn't ask for any of this to happen, so why did it? I heard the door open and I jumped "Are you aright?" it was Kelly, she came into view and noticed my tears "Yeah I'm fine" I lied,

she shook her head "Nah you ain't, I can hear yah thoughts memba" she said recapping my memory, I chuckled "Yeah I forgot" I said, she smiled a little "When we killed the probation worker, you said three people in one week, what did you mean?"

she asked leaning agains't the locker next to me, I sighed and looked at her in the mirror "I found out about my power later on after the storm, I got home and found my boyfriend cheating on me with my sister..." I started, she had a look of disgust "That dick" she exclaimed, I chuckled and nodded "...That's what I said, but anyway I was about to hit her when she started shaking,

I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that my hands were steaming, before I knew it a brigt light came out of all the holes on her body and she collapsed, her eyes were burnt out and when my boyfriend tried apolagizing I did the same to him before blowing up the house"

I admitted, she had a look of shock "Didn't the police find out?" she asked, I shook my head "No, I lit a fag and dropped it in their room, so it'll look like they fell asleep smoking" I said, she nodded "That's genius, an I'm really sorry, but just ignore Nathan he's a right prick"

she said, I nodded "Yeah I know" I replied, I turned around to face her "I can't touch anyone Kelly, well I don't know, I think it's just my hands but I'm not testing it" I said, she quickly put a hand to my forehead, I flinched but nothing happened

"It's just my hands" I gasped in relief "Yeah, Alisha has it worse, no one can touch 'er" Kelly said, I nodded in agreement "Yeah I guess" I said "You wanna come out for a drink or somefin?" she asked, I thought it over before nodding and walking out with her.


	10. Chapter 10

"And what? Cuz you're all special and I'm not well I doubt it, you can think what you like but I have a 'super power' but I just need to find out what it is" Nathan said, he was still complaining about the fact that he didn't have a power, and if he did it one more time my gloves were coming off

"Maybe you're just super retarded" Alisha said also getting fed up "Maybe I got a whole spider man vibe going on, yah know maybe I can climb stuff and shit" he said hopefully "Yeah cuz that makes perfect sense, why would you be able to climb stuff?" Curtis asked,

I picked up a piece of rubbish and put it in the black bag I was holding "I don't know how is that you can turn back time apparently, and weird kid..." Nathan said nipping Simon on the ear with the rubbish grabber "...Can turn invisible, and she can blow people up from the inside out. It's not like this situation is backed up by a wank load of logic" he said, I rolled my eyes in annoyence.

We were in the middle of rubbish picking in the alley when I saw something, apparently so did Curtis "What is that?" he asked, we all looked and slowly made our way towards it, I could see that it was a naked man because of his ass on full view

"Is he breathin?" Kelly asked as we all stopped, Alisha stepped forward and poked his ass with the grabber "Hey nude guy, you're naked" she said amused, I chuckled and the man started to stir, he rolled over giving us full view of his dick and I know I shouldn't say it, but it was huge

"You" Nathan said, the man looked around in confusion before realisation dawned on him and he jumped up, he started running and Nathan was watching him, we on the other hand were all absolutely hysterical "You wanna tell us who that was?" Curtis asked "He's my mums..."

Nathan turned to us and paused for a moment "...He live's with my mum" he finished "You're stepdad has got a massive cock" Alisha said, I started laughing again but mostly because it was true "No, jesus and he's not my stepdad alright?" Nathan said annoyed

"Did you see that thing?" Alisha asked looking at me, I nodded and chuckled "That was like monster big, you're mum'll hurt" she said looking at Nathan, he blocked his ears "La la la la la, shut up" he said "Why's he naked?" Kelly asked "Well he's obviously some kind of pervert, or he's gay"

Alisha said "That follows" Curtis said in confusion "What he's cruising for rough trade, they love that shit" she said "Oh a little light homophobia? Go for it" Curtis replied motioning to the way Nathan step-dad went "He could be a rapist, I mean there's loads of 'em round 'ere"

Kelly said rather casually, way to make me feel safe "Maybe he's a werewolf" Simon piped up "Twat" Nathan said pointing at him with the rubbish grabber "It's what happens in films, you turn into a werewolf and kill someone, then you wake up somewhere naked" he said, I thought for a moment

"Yeah but I thought it was zoo's they end up in" I said confused, he shrugged his shoulders in a 'Don't know' manner "He's not a werewolf alright, this guys such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him I'm sure if he was a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself"

Nathan said obviously annoyed with the whole situation "What if the storm messed him up?" Kelly asked, I tilted my head in thought "Could be" I said "That's bollocks, what are the chances?" Nathan asked, I shrugged "Dunno, but I'll tell yah what..."

I started with a smirk on my face, I looked at Alisha and she got the same smirk "Massive cock" we said in sync, we both laughed and Nathan just groaned again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just help out, talk to them, make sure everyone's having a good time, move" Sally said, I looked around the room once more at all the old people, this was just miserable, I stuck with Kelly, we had become quiet good friends after I told her what I did, she wasn't as bad as most people thought,

she was just wrongly judged "Is he dead?" Kelly asked as me, her and Nathan stared at an old man with his eyes shut "I think he is" I replied tilting my head, Nathan leaned forward closer to the old man "She's stealing you're pension" he exclaimed loudly,

the man's eyes hot open and Nathan turned to us "No he's fine" he said smiling, I chuckled and sat down in the seat while Kelly occupied the one next to me "D'you want a cup a tea?" she asked him boredly, he said nothing so she just handed him the tea filled cup and he drank some,

I looked behind the man to see Nathan dances very out of tune and weirdly, I giggled at him and he winked at me "You wanna know what he finks of you?" Kelly asked smirking at me, I shrugged "Don't mind" I replied nonchalantly, though I was dying to know, she concentrated on him for a moment before leaning closer to me "He said he wants to fuck yah brains out" she said,

I laughed at that, I didn't mind it but it was funny as fuck "Really?" I asked, she nodded and made a face of disgust at him as he walked away, I was playing on my phone when Kelly nudged me "Look at him" she said motioning behind me, I looked to see Nathan flirting with a pretty blonde woman, she looked familiar "I swear I know her, she looks just like my nan did when she was younger"

I said squinting "That's odd" Kelly said, I nodded "I know right, 'aven't seen my nana in ages" I said going back to my phone "How come?" Kelly asked, I shrugged "I don't know, fell apart when I grew up" I explained, she nodded.

We were all getting out stuff out of the lockers when Curtis turned around holding a poster "Someone knows" he said staring at it "They know we killed our probation worker" he added, I tensed "Is this a wind up?" Kelly asked rolling her eyes, we all looked at Nathan

"Is this you?" she asked, he rolled his eyes aswell "If I was gonna wind you up I'd be a little more creative, I know what film you saw last summer" he said mockingly "This isnt' funny" she exclaimed "If I wanted to freak you out I would've dug up the body and stuck that in you're locker"

he said to Curtis "If it wasn't him who was it?" Simon asked "Well we've all done stuff, they could be talking about anything" Nathan said, it was true "It was in you're locker" Alisha said trying to hint that it was something to do with Curtis "This was meant for all of us, their talking about the probation worker" he said, I sighed "Okay okay,

let's just say you're right, if they actually knew anything they wouldn't be dicking around sticking notes on lockers, they would of gone to the police and we'd all be banged up in prison getting gang raped in the showers..." Nathan said doing some thrusting, I rolled my eyes "...But this, this means that they have no evidence, no proof, nothing, and anyway I bet it's something to do with some totally unrelated shit that you've done"

he said pointing at Curtis, I leaned agains't my locker and played with my gloves nervously "So if were all done freaking out here about nothing, there's somewhere I need to be"

he finished before leaving, I looked around nervously before slamming my locker and heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's the guy, the guy who lives with my mu he was out there last night and this is evidence" Nathan said showing me and Kelly the photo, which just looked like a blurry piece of crap "What am I lookin at?" Kelly asked, I nodded "Yeah what the fuck is that?" I asked,

he sighed and threw an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer "Cock, anus, bit a ball sack" he said using his hand that was attached to the arm around me to point out the guys bits, I pulled the phone closer to Kelly's view "Err what's that?" she asked "That's ballsack, it's from a low angle jesus" he said pulling it back "Why where were you last night?"

She asked looking at him, he ignored her and ran over to Simon, maybe he could see the fucking picture, I gave her a confused look and she returned the look "Look this guy is living with my mum we gotta do something" Nathan exclaimed as I sat down on the chair, my front agains't the back of it "Like what?" Kelly asked putting out the chairs "Can you get me a gun?" he asked

"I ain't gettin you a gun" she said firmly "C'mon you know someone right and it's just a little on nothin too lary ( sorry if I mispelt it)" he said pleadingly "There's no way, I'm getting a dick head like you, a gun" she said "You can get a gun off the internet" Simon said,

I rolled my eyes "Right how about we all just go round there tonight, we'll be mature and polite and then we'll just tell him to fuck off" Nathan said "What if he says no?" Kelly asked, he stuttered for a moment "I don't know we'll improvise" he said "So who's with me?"

he asked glancing at each of us, we all stayed quiet and he huffed "So it's like that is it? So much for being united by a horrific, lifechanging shared experience" he said trying to make us cave "Last week, you know, the situation. We killed our probation worker" he said the last part very loud and we all shushed him "That counts for nothing?" he asked, I sighed "I'll come"

I said, he looked at me hopefully "You will?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, I got nothing else to do" I replied, he smiled and flopped down into one of the seats.

Nathan climbed through the kitchen window and managed to smash a plate while he was squeazing through "Any louder" I hissed, he turned round and motioned me in "C'mon" he said, I pulled myself up and through the window "This feels so wrong" I muttered crouching on the counter,

I looked around for something to help me down when he came forward "Lemme help" he said putting his arms around me and onto my ass, I put mine around his neck and he lifted me off the counter "I could get used to this" he said squeezing my ass, I rolled my eyes and saw something from the corner of my eye, we both looked to see the naked man from yesterday

"Nathan?" he asked, Nathan put me down and turned to the man "That's right, you're numbers up you psycho nudist freak" he said fishing through his pocket "Oh I got you know baby, see anything you recognize?" he asked showing the man the crappy photo, the guy tilted his head "What am I lookin at?" he asked, Nathan sighed in frustration "Cock, anus, Ballsack"

he said pointing to different areas of the photo "Is it?" the man asked smiling in amusement "It's from a low angle, it's you last night..." he said, the man's smile fell "...George Michael get's away with this shit but he used to be in WHAM, who are you?" Nathan asked

"I don't remember what happened" the man said nervously "Oh how very conveniant, this happened, I show this to my mum and you're history, so just take you're crappy shit, and go" Nathan said picking up a radio, he dropped it and it shattered on the floor

"That's you're mums" the man said, I snickered "Well I'll buy her a new one because that's what son's do for their mums, look don't make this any harder on her just go" Nathan said frustratedly "No you go, you're mum doesn't even want you here" the man replied,

Nathan snapped and punched him right in the nose "Shit, Nathan" I exclaimed pulling him back, his mum came into view and I groaned "Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked "You made me do this you wouldn't listen, that psycho was out there again last night, tell her you sick bastard" he said, Nathan's mum helped the man sit down and gave him some tissue for the bleeding nose

"He already told me" she snapped turning around "He told you?" Nathan asked in shock "So what the fuck?" he asked "It started after that storm, it did something to me, sometimes it's like I'm a dog..." the man started, my eyebrows raised "When I was a kid we had this Jack Russel, Billy, we did everything together..." he started "That's weird, that's really weird"

Nathan whispered to his mum who grabbed more tissue "..."He was my best friend, whenenver I see a Jack Russel it brings back all these feelings and next thing I know I'm waking up naked" he finished "It's true, I didn't believe it at first but I've seen what he's like when he changes" Nathan's mum said, Nathan glanced back at me and gave me a 'What the fuck?' look,

I shrugged and he turned back to his mum "Are you honestly telling me that you're okay with this?" he asked "Well if that's who he is then I've got to accept it, I mean some men dress up in womens clothing" she said "Yeah but their just sick perverts, he's dangerous" Nathan said

"I would never hurt you're mum, I love her" the man said, I suddenly regreted coming here and I now knew that Nathan was just a little kid having a tantrum because he wasn't getting enough attention from his mum "Nathan we should go" I said running a hand through my hair

"You've broken his nose" his mum exclaimed "It's not like you can enter him in crufts" Nathan said, a slap rang out through the room and he held his cheek in shock, I sighed as he ran out of the house through the back door "Bye" I whispered to his mum before leaving the house aswell.


	13. Chapter 13

After working with the old people the next day I had surprisingly run into my Gran, I said hello and we chatted, but she asked me where Nathan was, and that confused me to no ends, later on after it was all done and we were back to the garbage picking and we found Nathan sat down under the fly over

"Oi what happened to you?" Curtis asked "I will not be in a room where that song is playin, line in the sand my friend" he replied, I rolled my eyes "Some old woman was looking for you" Kelly said, I nodded and he thought for a moment before getting a 'Damn it' look on his face

"You shagged her?" Kelly exclaimed, my eyebrows rasied in shock "Yea nice one I gave her a right good seein to" he replied sarcastically, Kelly groaned in disgust "You totally screwed her" Alisha said, I giggled and he got a horrified look on his face "No" he exclaimed jumping up "You nailed that old woman? Nah that is wrong" Curtis said "Did you enjoy it?" Simon asked "Shut up you little freak"

Nathan shouted pointing at Simon "I think he enjoyed it" Simon smirked loving the fact it was Nathan getting teased and not him "Are you into that?" I asked "No" he replied getting frustrated "She didn't look like that when we started okay? D'you remember that bird Ruth from Tuesdy, beautiful yeah? Well that wrinkly old bint, that's her" he said,

I laughed for a bit until I put the pieces together "Kelly, memba I said that the girl he was flirting with looked like my nan? Well my nan was looking for Nathan today, and her names Ruth" I said in horror, realisation dawned on Kelly aswell and she laughed harder, I gagged

"You fucked my nan" I shouted, he had a look of disgust on his face and I gagged again "That's gross" I said "She told me she didn't have any granchildren" he said as though it would help "Oh and that makes it so much better" I said sarcastically

"Please tell me you didn't..."Alisha made a licking out motion with her tongue and fingers, Nathan gave us an annoyed look before walking away "Oh that's disgusting, my nan" I exclaimed, Alisha and Curtis were absolutely week, Kelly ran down to him and I leant agains't the wall

"You okay?" Simon asked me, I shook my head "No I think I need some therapy" I replied with the mental image of Nathan and my nan having sex.

We were in the changin rooms and I had just pulled on my jacket "I told yah there was other people who got messed up by the storm and you didn't believe me" Kelly said to Nathan "Yeah well I was wrong, wasn't I? There's a hurricane of weird shit out there"

he said, I rolled my eyes but gagged when Alisha made another licking out motion to him "Oh another oral sex gag brilliant" he said sarcastically, I shivered with disgust still finding the whole thing weird "We need to be ready for when they come after us" Simon said after closing his locker "Who Simon?" I asked "The other people who got caught up in the storm" he replied

"Why would they come after us?" Curtis asked "Because that's what people do" he said "Yeah well if they do we'll just tell them it was all you're fault" Nathan said "Maybe their after us because Nathan shagged their grans" I said, he glared at me and the others chuckled

"Oh you're fucking hilarious you are" he said opening his locker "You know that note you found in you're locker?" he asked, we all looked at him "I think it was talking about the probation worker" he said, we walked over to his locker and saw a missing poster of the probation worker,

the words 'I know' were written across it and I tensed "Fuck this" I said pulling off my glove, I slammed my hand on the paper and it burned and crinkled into a black color before turning to dust, I put my glove back on and stormed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran into the community centre late, I had accidentaly burnt my alarm clock the night before "Sorry I'm late" I exclaimed as I got into the changing rooms "Where were you?" Kelly asked, I sighed and pulled my locker open "I burnt my alarm clock" I replied whipping off my shirt,

they shrugged and turned back to Simon but Nathan glanced at my tits one more time "Go on then turn invisible" Curtis said, I looked at Simon not caring that I was currently shirtless, but at leest my bra was on "I can't do it with people watching" he replied "So I guess it's like pissing in a urinal with a small cock"

Nathan said "I bet you'd know all about that" I said loudly, he glared at me and I winked "Well that's really impressive" Alisha said sarcastically, they all left and I decided to change.

I arrived at the hall and saw a load of clothes on the floor and a rather young guy explaining what we had to do, Nathan raised his hand as I stood next to him "If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?" he asked with a shake of the head, I chuckled

"If you've got any relevant questions, just ask" the guy said "Oh and if it's on dry land, I'd bet on the bear" he added before leaving, as soon as he was gone we started messing around, Nathan jumped into the clothes pile and I started folding them instead

"Oh come and have some fun" Nathan said wrapping his arms around my waist "No, Nathan" I squealed through giggles, he lifted me so that my legs were in the air and threw me into the clothes "You dick" I said through laughter,

I tried getting up but he pushed me back down, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down with me, he fell on top of me and I 'oomph'd' "I'm not that heavy am I?" he asked sitting up, I rolled my eyes and got up before folding again.

"Hey look at this try walking 10 miles to the well in these" Nathan said holding up a ski boot, I rolled my eyes and he pulled on a ski mask "Hey who am I?" he asked, he started singing rather badly and it sounded familiar "C'mon" he exclaimed at our confused looks "Okay I'll give you a clue, I'm an annoying cunt" he said smiling, I smiled "Tell us something we don't know"

I said throwing down a folded top "I'm Bono" he said, I gave him a confused look "Are we supposed to know who that is?" I asked, the door opened and we all looked to see Sally come in with a dark girl "Who's that?" Nathan asked

"That's the girl I had a fight wiv, I gotta do some restorative justice bollocks with 'er" Kelly said in annoyence "Hey Bono yeah?" Nathan asked Sally, she gave him a confused and bored look "What?" she asked "I don't know why I bother' he muttered

"Jodie's here c'mon" Sally said motioning to Kelly, she huffed and followed her into the office "Suits yah" I turned around to see the young helper guy checking out Alisha, she wasn't facing Curtis but I noticed the annoyed look he got on his face "Look at these"

I said pulling a pair of skates out of the pile "Now this is deffinatly something you see people wearing in Africa" I said sarcastically "Pass 'em here" Nathan said, I gave them to him and he skated over to the office window, he skated past while singing operah ish and I laughed as the door opened "Take of the roller blades" Sally said, he stopped "And the goggles" she added,

he reluctantly whipped them off and I laughed as she went back in, I spotted a white apron type thing in the pile and I put it on with a farmer girl hat "Sexy" Alisha said laughing, I smiled and spun while she put on a spotty dress, Nathan pulled on a white wedding vest and Curtis put on the top hat "We look amazing" Alisha exclaimed jumping on the table,

I laughed and jumped up with her "Why yes we do darling" I said in a posh voice, we all laughed and suddenly heard comotion from the office, the girl Kelly fought with came out with Sally and a chair flew out of the office "I was tryna be nice"

Kelly shouted before storming back into the office, I looked at Alisha nervously "I think that went pretty well" Curtis said, I laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

We were all on a small break and while Curtis and Alisha went outside for some alone time I stayed in the room with Nathan, I laid back on the table and covered my eyes with my arms "Yah know I never did find out what you got done for" Nathan said sitting next to me,

I smiled "That's cuz I never told you" I replied turning my head to face him "Well c'mon, tell me" he said laying down next to me, I rolled over onto my stomach and sat up a little so I was looking down at him "I was attacked in the street, the guy was drunk and my parents were arguing again,

I made a habit of leaving the house when they did that, anyways the drunk guy tried raping me and I hit him over the head with a pipe in the alleyway, turns out the man was a cop, he got me done and I got community service with you lot" I explained, he nodded

"So it was self defence?" he asked twirling a piece of my hair, I nodded "Yeah" I replied resting my head in the palm of my hand "What are you really doing here?" I asked curiously, he smirked "I told you for stealing a pick n mix" he replied, I groaned

"Yes I know that, c'mon it's making me annoyingly curious" I begged, he sat up and gave me a look "You think I'm lying?" he asked, I nodded and shrugged "Well yeah" I replied in a 'duh' tone, he rolled his eyes and laid back down

"I have another question" he said licking his lips, I nodded as a sign for him to speak "Can you touch anyone?" he asked, I sighed and shook my head "Well, you could touch me but I can't touch you without the gloves on" I explained, he nodded "So say you're having sex..."

he started, I rolled my eyes and rolled over to lie down on my back "...you would have to keep on you're gloves unless you wanted to kill the guy?" he asked, we more like stated,

I nodded "Pretty much" I replied shrugging, he smirked "So I can touch you?" he asked, I nodded and bit my lip as he glanced down at my chest "So I could do this and not get hurt?" he asked stroking my chest with the back of his hand, I nodded again

"But I can't touch you, not with my bare hands anyway" I said draggin my finger along his neck "Oi you two, enough flirting!" Kelly shouted, I jumped off the table and left Nathan on his own "I wasn't flirting" I said, she gave me a look and I carried on into the changing rooms.

"I was only saying that the lad she used to go out with was a dick, I was only being nice" Kelly said opening her locker, I went into mine which was next to hers "Oh yeah you were being lovely, right up until you threw the chair at her" Nathan replied sarcastically,

I chuckled and heard Curtis gasp, I turned around to see Simon next to his locker "You been in here all day?" Curtis asked "Yep" he replied smirking slightly "Anything happen?"

I asked unzipping the jumpsuit "Nothin, no one came in" he replied still staring at Curtis, it was like they were having some mental conversation "That's an anti-climax" Nathan said going back to his locker, I rolled my eyes and did the same.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I got up onto the roof and saw Simon, Nathan and Curtis, Nathan was concentrating on the bottle and I glanced at all of them "What's he doing?" I asked "He's tryna smash the bottle with his mind" Curtis said boredly, I rolled my eyes and sat down at the foot of the bench,

Nathan started to make straining noises and faces causing Curtis to sit up and watch "I think he's gonna shit himself" he said, I snickered and after a few seconds Nathan kicked the bottle so that it went flying "We've got a problem" Simon said "I've got a problem, I've got a power I know it I can feel it in my balls, It's like a soft vibratin' you get that yeah?"

Nathan asked looking at Curtis "No" he replied "There going to dig up the body's" Simon said, my eyes widened "Their building an enviromental monitoring station under the fly over" he said "Their building a what? That sounds made up are we supposed to know what that is?" Nathan asked in confusion "Their going to mesure the carbon monoxide from the fly over, when they dig the foundations they'll find the body's" Simon said "Oh fuck" I said.

"We need to move 'em" Curtis whispered as we were all, minus Kelly, huddled while doing the folding "I just have a couple a question, how? Where? Are you outta you're mind?" Nathan asked "If we leave them there they'll find 'em" Curtis replied "Oh where as digging them up and wondering round with them, that's a low risk strategy" Nathan replied sarcastically

"You got a better idea then let's hear it" Curtis said "Yes I do have a better idea why don't you..." Nathan did a twirling motion with his fingers meaning for Curtis to rewind time "...And stop us killing the probation worker in the first place" he finished "Show me how it works and I'll do it" Curtis snapped, I sighed "We need a car" I said in thought "Have you got a car?"

Nathan asked, I shook my head "Great maybe we should call a cab, better make it a 7 seater" he replied with a tone, I glared at him and lifted my hand "I will take off this glove" I threatened, the front door opened and Kelly walked in with her hair out of the usual tight ponytail "Where were you?" I asked "Had to go to the doctors" she replied adjusting her sunglasses

"Yeah? Well while you were getting your smear test, big shock, we found out the body's are about to be dug up" Nathan said dramatically, I rolled my eyes and went back to folding "Their bulding an eviromental monitering station under the fly over" Simon explained "Sounds like bullshit" Nathan commented "Can you get a car?" Curtis asked looking at Kelly "Fuck off"

she snapped before going over to the table, she pushed everything off it before sitting down "Alright touchy, c'mon were a bunch of young offenders and not one of us know's how to steal a car, that is pathetic" Nathan said standing up, I noticed he had a black bra on over the jumpsuit and chuckled "I'll borrow my dad's car" Alisha said "Cuz you're band from driving yeah that makes sense"

Curtis said with attitude, I rolled my eyes "You're like a whiny little bitch" she replied "C'mon guys we gotta work together, think of it as a team building excersize yeah?" Nathan said putting an arm around both of them, they shrugged him off before going in different directions


	17. Chapter 17

We were all surrounding Alisha's dad's car and Curtis carried over the rope, and some other crap "So what do we do with 'em when we dig 'em up?" Alisha asked "We weigh 'em down and toss 'em in the lake" he replied "We do that an you know what happens next week? The council are all like 'Let's drag the lake, it's so predictable"

Nathan said "Yeah so we burry 'em somewhere else" Alisha said shrugging "Enough with the diggin and the burryin already" he whined "Let's see you come up with something" I said crossing my arms, he thought for a moment "We boil them in a bath full of sulfuric (sorry don't know how to spell it) asid serial killer style"

he replied, we all rolled our eyes and got into the car, because of the lack of space I had to sit on Simon's lap "We could store them at the community centre until we decide what to do with them" he said getting into the car "Oh great the community centre, cuz they have a special room for storing corpses" Curtis said in a sarcastic tone, I sighed and situated myself on Simon's lap,

he didn't seem to mind "There's a disused store room upstairs I've got a key" Nathan said, I gave him a confused look "Why have you got a key?" I asked, everyone turned to him and he glanced at each of us nervously "I nicked them because I'm living in the community centre okay? Happy? Big secret revealed"

he admitted a bit annoyed "This is a sweet ride" he said tapping the dashboard of the car, Alisha started it up and we took off.

While the boys dug up the body's me and the girls kept the flashlight on the hole so they knew how far to dig "Oh man, it stinks, we must be getting close"

Curtis said grimacing, Nathan started over dramatically gagging and I rolled my eyes "I'm fine, I'm fine" he said standing back up straight, he brought down the shovel once more and I heard a squelching noise, I grimaced and slightly gagged "I've got something"

he announced digging faster, he scraped some dirt away and revealed a hand dis-connected to the body, we all groaned in disgust "Oops" he said looking at us, I rolled my eyes and headed to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

I was sat in the back of the car next to Kelly and Simon when something hit the window, I jumped and saw Nathan come round, he grabbed the mystery object and I found it was the dead guys hand "Sorry" he said before going to the back, Alisha turned on the windshield wipers and I leaned my head back on the seat, the boys came round and I put myself on Simon's lap again.

We were dragging the body's through the community centre and it was surprisingly difficult, Nathan unlocked the store room and I let the other 4 drag it in "I like you're cap" he said grabbing Kelly's cap off her head, she gasped and my eyes widened as her hair came with it,

she ran away and the others came out of the store room with shocked looks "Did you know she was bald?" Simon asked "Course not, twat" Nathan spat, I covered my mouth with my hand to keep my laughter in "She looked like an alien" Alisha said, I let out a squeak

"Oh don't be mean" Nathan said glancing between me and Alisha, I started giggling and it started of a small domino effect "She did didn't she? A bald alien" he said making me and Alisha giggle harder even though we were trying to stop "I should try an find her, you know"

he said shaking the wig and cap, he went the same way Kelly did and I noticed Alisha and Curtis glancing at each other "Simon can you come with me a sec?" I asked, he nodded and Alisha gave me a gratefull nod before I walked away.

"We should burry the bodys underneath the enviromental monitering system before they pour in the concrete" Simon said, I tilted my head in confusion "So you're plan is, we re-dig the bodys and then burry them in exactly the same place, you're a genius"

Nathan said sarcastically "That works" Curtis said "Yeah that's dead smart" Kelly said "Go on Simon" I added, he smiled a little at the good attention and Nathan scoffed "It's okay" he said, I rolled my eyes at his jealousy "Okay guys if you wanna grab a box and follow me"

the community dude said holding one himself, we ignored him for a few seconds before grabbing a box and following him.

After probation I walked out with the guys and saw Alisha leaving with the young community guy "Where's she goin?" Nathan asked "Err is she hooking up wiv 'im?" Kelly asked with disgust in her voice "Oh that is deffinatly on" Nathan said watching them

"How are we supposed to move the body's without her dad's car?" Simon asked "Okay you get that tart on the phone and tell her we need her dad's car to shift the stiffs" Natha said, Curtis just walked away "Uh where are yah going? We need to move the body's" Kelly whispered,

he spun around "You deal wiv it" he snapped before leaving "We could take Sally's car" Simon suggested "Who's Sally?" Nathan asked in confusion, I rolled my eyes and sat on the bench.


	19. Chapter 19

I was shoving the stiff further into the car to make room with Kelly and Simon "I'm sorry you're bald" he said out of the blue "Thanks" she replied glancing at him, we all bent down to grab the other one and he was much more heavier than the previous body "D'you wanna give us a hand?"

Kelly asked looking at Nathan, he turned his head from where he was sat in the drivers seat "I'm the designated driver" he protested, I rolled my eyes "Just help us you prick" I snapped, now usually I wasn't very testy, but this body wasn't getting any lighter, he rolled his eyes and got out of the car, we all groaned while pulling the body into the boot "Which one's this?"

he asked "The probation worker" Simon answered "Oh he's a fat bastard" Nathan said as we shoved him in, we closed the boot and I sighed "Oh shit c'mon" he said ducking down, I was about to look when I too was pulled down with them, I looked through the car window and saw Sally coming, we quickly sneaked behind the bins and watched from there instead,

she got into the car and I tensed "You're the one with all the big ideas, what do we do?" Nathan asked glancing at Simon, he didn't reply "Where's the keys?" I asked curiously, the car started and we all glared at Nathan who had a guilty look on his face, we all watched Sally drive off before coming out from our hiding spot "Shit!" Nathan shouted, I pulled off my gloves and stormed towards him

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed as I tried grabbing him, I succesfully burned part of his shirt "You left the keys in the car you dick head" I shouted going for him again, he hid behind Kelly and I glared at him "Aright just calm down" she said more to me, I sighed and pulled my gloves back on.

"...Someone left the keys in the ignition but there's no point naming names at this stage it's done now so the probation worker is driving around with the stiffs in the boot of her car. Just thought you'd wanna know, anyway call me" Nathan said turning to face us,

I was lying back on the chair with my legs up on the bench, this rooftop was pretty relaxing once you found the right spot "I left a message, I guess that's it, were going to prison" Nathan said sitting down on the bench next to my legs "Yeah my teacher said that's where I'd end up,

she'll be givin it all this" Kelly said making a 'yap' motion with her hand "Yeah well you'll do alright in prison you've got the whole bald thing you'll be well butch" Nathan said, she groaned in annoyence and punched his arm "Ow, you know you hit me a lot" he said

"Yeah cuz you're a dick" she retorted "But if I go to prison they'll probably take my gloves away, I could just burn my way outta there" I said in thought "Lucky bitch" I hear Nathan mutter "Maybe she won't look in the boot of her car" Simon said thinking on the positive side of things

"Oh fingers crossed eh?" Nathan asked sarcastically, Simon sat down with them and I sighed once more.


	20. Chapter 20

Nathan opened the doors and we rushed in, we got here earlier to discuss our 'situation', which by the way was making me very nervous "Did any of youse get any sleep last night?" he asked, I shook my head "We would've been arrested by now if she'd found the body's"

Alisha said "Maybe their waiting until we'll all together" Simon said making me even more nervous "Now why would you say something like that?" Nathan asked "What time does she usually get here?" Kelly asked "About 8:00" Nathan replied pulling out his phone to check the time

"She should be here soon c'mon" he said heading outside, we followed him and waited behind the bins again.

Sally's car finally came into view and I tensed "She didn't look in the boot" Kelly said "We're gonna be okay we're not going to prison" Nathan exclaimed hugging my stomach,

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on his shoulder "She's gonna get out the car, walk to the boot, and find the body's" Curtis said, we all looked at him "How do you know?" Alisha asked "It's already happened once" he replied "So now you rewind time" Nathan said slightly annoyed,

he noticed our position and pulled away while keeping one sneaky hand on my lower back, we all looked through the bins to see Sally get out of the car "Oh get the body's" Nathan groaned, he ran out from behind the bins and threw a brick at the windshield,

I covered my mouth in both shock and amusement "What the hell are you doing?" Sally asked "It's just pure mindless vandalism" Nathan said, I snickered "What is the matter with you? Are you mentally deficient?" Sally asked obviously very pissed off with Nathan

"If I was mentally dificient I woulda missed, check that out, Bullseye" he said proudly, I smiled "My office, now" she demanded, he headed for the community centre and she followed.


	21. Chapter 21

After community service I decided to stick around and speak to Nathan, he eventually exited from the changing rooms and smirked when he saw me "How's it goin?" he asked leaning agains't the wall, I rolled my eyes "I just wanted to say sorry for the other day"

I said, he gave me a confused look "When I tried to burn you" I recapped, he nodded in rememberence "Don't worry about it, I've been in a worse situation" he replied shrugging, I nodded "Okay, just wanted to clear everything up" I said heading for the door "Libby"

he called, I slowly turned around and he motioned to the higher ledge "Wanna hang out?" he asked slightly hopeful, I nodded and walked back over to him "C'mon" he said taking my hand, he led me up some steps and to the higher ledge where I found a sort of bed

"So this is where you've been sleeping?" I asked, he nodded and flopped down on the bed "Basically" he said lighting a fag, I awkwardly stood there and he rolled his eyes "Sit down then, I won't bite" he said patting the space next to him, I dropped my bag down and sat next to him

"So what did you really do to get here?" I asked, he chuckled "You still don't believe me?" he asked, I shook my head "No I don't, no one could get done for something as pathetic as eating some Pick n Mix" I exclaimed "Trust me it's true, but I did a bunch of other stuff that might have added to that"

he said, I tilted my head a bit "Now that makes sense" I said pointing at him, he playfully glared "I'm not that bad" he said putting the fag back in his mouth, I laughed "Yes you are" I said sitting up, he rolled his eyes again and blew smoke into my face,

I waved my hand to get it away "See, total prick" I said, he chuckled "So do you have a boyfriend?" he asked curiously, I sighed and laid down on my stomach while facing him "I did"

I replied "What happened?" he asked, I shrugged "The night before the probation worker went mental I went home and found him sleeping with my sister, I freaked out and touched her, she blew up and then I killed him" I explained,

his eyes were wide "Wow" he said, I nodded "Yeah, this power sucks" I said looking at my glove covered hand "At leest you got one" he whined,

I smiled and sat up a bit "Still nothing?" I asked, he shook his head "Maybe you need to look harder" I suggested, he shrugged "Yeah maybe, maybe I can breath underwater" he said dramatically, I giggled "Maybe" I replied through giggles "So you're not taken?"

he asked sitting up fully, I shook my head "Not that I know of" I replied, he leaned down closer and I rolled over onto my back "D'you wanna be?" he asked resting a hand on my waist, I shrugged "I dunno" I said quietly, he leaned in closer "Maybe this'll help"

he said, before I could reply he smashed his lips agains't my own, it came as quite a shock to me but I went along with it anyway, he slid his tongue in and mine soon followed, he moved onto my neck and I bit my lip hard, but not too hard,

I felt his hand going into my leggings and suddenly a vibrating sound was heard, we both looked at each other and then too my bag that hd a white light shining through the fabric "That's for me" I muttered going over to it, I looked at my phone and saw a missed call from my mum

"I should get home" I said putting it in my bag and zipping it up, he nodded and stood up "I'll walk you" he said, I nodded and we left the community centre.

We arrived at my house and I sighed as shouting came from inside "Is it always like this?" he asked, I nodded "Pretty much" I said pulling out my keys, he nodded and followed me to the gate "I would ask if yah wanted to come in but..."

I waved my hand to the window where you could see two dark silhouette's fighting "Fair enough, yah know if yah ever want to stay at the centre all yah gotta do is tell me" he said putting his hands on my hips, I nodded "I know and I will" I replied putting my hands on his forearms "Goodbye kiss?" he asked with an innocent look, I rolled my eyes but met him halfway,

we had a kiss just like the one at the community centre only much more passionate, I pulled away reluctantly "I gotta go" I said, he nodded but was still staring at my lips, I lifted his eyes to meet mine "I see you tomorrow" I pointed out, he nodded "Yeah but it's so far away"

he whined babyishly, I giggled and walked backwards "I'll see you tomorrow" I said waving a little, he waved and made his way back down the street as I opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

I ran out of the house as fast as I could and panted slightly "Get back here Elizabeth!" my dad shouted, I glnaced behind me to see him stood at the end of the path with a beer in hand "Fuck you!" I replied, he threw is bottle and it smashed right next to my feet, I screamed as the pieces hit my legs, not hard enough to cut me but it shocked me a little, I looked at him with wide eyes "Are you insane?"

I asked, he said nothing and walked back into the house slamming the front door as he did, I was already late for community service because of him and the bruise on my side wasn't helping me get there any faster, I finally did and went straight into the locker rooms, I changed into my usual clothes and pulled out my purple belt before going outside, I found the others lounging around on the steps

"Where you been?" Kelly asked squinting, I shrugged and sat down next to her "Just slept in" I lied, she gave me a look "I can read yah mind Libby" she pointed out, I leaned back on my forearms and sighed "My dad lost it, we were fighting and he punched me in the side. I ran out after that" I replied, she nodded "Why d'you live wiv 'em?" she asked "No where else to go"

I replied shrugging, she nodded and I suddenly heard shouting, I looked to see Nathan with Simon's phone, Simon chased him and I chuckled "He's tryna kiss me!" Nathan shouted "Give him his phone back yah prick" Kelly said, she stood up from the steps and punched him in the arm "Ow stop hittin' me" he exclaimed, he gave Simon the phone

"Fine have it...Melon Fucker!" he said giving Simon the finger, I rolled my eyes "Don't touch my phone" Simon said, I felt a bit sorry for him, no one ever took him seriously or was nice to him "Your so mean to him" I said shaking my head "When did you get here?" he asked just noticing me, I shrugged "A few minutes ago I suppose" I said, he sat down next to me and Sally came out of the building

"Okay you lot it's time for the chat" she said motioning us into the building, we all stood up and I gave them confusing looks "What chat?" I asked "She's gonna ask us questions about how the community service is effecting us or some shit like that" Alesha answered, I nodded and we entered the building.

I sat down on the long blue chair and faced Sally "Okay Libby, this is your chance to talk about the community service" she explained, I nodded and crossed my legs "Do you think youve learnt anything?" she asked, I thought for a moment before shaking my head "Nope"

I replied, she nodded "So it says here that you were sent in here on assault' she said glancing at her clipboard, I groaned "Nope, self defence" I corrected, she nodded "Okay well do you think youve changed since coming in here?" she asked, I nodded "I've learned that some people can't be trusted" I replied tilting my head slightly, she looked a bit awkward after that

"Okay well, what's with the gloves?" she asked motioning to the white lace gloves that I was wearing, I tensed a little "It's a comfort thing" I lied, she nodded and I noticed she did it a lot when in thought "Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked, I shook my head "Nope" I replied "Okay, well you can go now but send Simon in" she said, I left the room and spotted the others with large mops "Simon she wants you" I said, he nodded and walked into the office closing the door as he did

"What did she ask you?" Alesha asked, I rolled my eyes "Just if I had changed since coming here an' all that" I said shrugging, she nodded and started talking to Curtis again, I plonked down on the lounge chairs and layed down, I could not be bothered with working today "Having some relaxation time are we?" Nathan asked, I turned my head to face him and I sighed "Yeah I need it' I said, he raised his eyebrows

"You alright?" he asked slightly concerned, I smiled and nodded "I'm fine keep moppin'" I said, he rolled his eyes and mopped the floor with Kelly.


	23. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)<br>- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).<br>- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
>- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).<br>- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
>- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).<br>- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
>- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).<br>- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
>- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).<br>- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
